Voltron Force (Season Two)
This article is about the second season for Voltron Force; this season focuses more on the Vehicle Voltron Force, although the Lion Voltron Force does appear in the season. Season Premise Picking up on the season finale episode "Black", after being reinfected with Haggarium, Daniel lost all his senses & turned on his fellow Voltron Force members; he soon became a rogue villain named Panthera. He attacked the Galaxy Alliance's Prison Facility, which resulted in a breakout that caused all the alien criminals to escape--among them, the surviving members of the Drule Empire, who once again continue their ongoing war with the Galaxy Alliance. Three students of the Galaxy Alliance Academy (who were there when Panthera caused the breakout at the Prison Facility) were chosen by Commander Hawkins, commander of the S.S. Explorer, to become new cadets of the Vehicle Voltron Force teams, training them to follow in their footsteps. In battle, each team pilots their five vehicle fighters &, when necessary, combine them to form Voltron, Defender of the Near Universe. Together, they fight all kinds of enemies, among them the Drule Empire & especially Panthera. Later on in the season, the Vehicle Voltron Force are joined by the Lion Voltron Force, who are determined to make Daniel come back to his senses & rejoin the team. Characters Galaxy Garrison Vehicle Voltron Force Air Team Air Team uniforms are dark blue, yellow, & white. *Air Team Commander Jeff: Leader of the entire Vehicle Voltron Force & commander of the Air Team, Jeff is hot-headed, occasionally quick-tempered, yet still brave & a very capable leader, even if he does not always follow the rules. He pilots the Command Jet Explorer (#1), which becomes the head of Vehicle Voltron. He & Keith had a friendly rivalry in their academy days. Like Keith, Jeff's VoltCom weapon is a sword similar to Vehicle Voltron's. *Rocky: Brooklyn-accented member of the Air Team, usually described by fans as the "Hunk" of the Vehicle Voltron Force. He pilots the Strato Weapons Module (#2) that forms the upper torso of Vehicle Voltron. He was the sparring partner of Hunk in their academy days. *Wolo: A blue-skinned member of the Air Team. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#3) that becomes the right upper arm of Vehicle Voltron. He was friends with Lance & Cliff in their academy days. *Chip (voiced by Gabe Khouth): Member of the Air Team, & the youngest member of the Vehicle Voltron Force. He made an early appearance in the episode "Brains", making him the only member to have appeared first. Chip is Pidge's twin brother. Chip can be described as the brains of the Vehicle Force, much like Pidge is to the Lion Force. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#4) that becomes the left upper arm of Vehicle Voltron. *Ginger: Member of the Air Team. She is a strong & brave pilot; she has fought for a worthy cause since seeing her family destroyed in an astro ship crash when she was young. Ginger pilots the Falcon Jet Fighter (#5) that forms the chest plate of Vehicle Voltron. *Cody: The new cadet for the Air Team. Like Daniel when was of the Lion Force. Cody is a bit of a smart aleck who can be kind of impulsive, always getting into trouble; although many of his antics are beneficial to the success of Voltron Force. He usually envies Jason, often calling him "wonderboy", yet the two are close friends. Also, he has a liking for going fast, & he often pilots the Command Jet Explorer (#1) whenever Jeff is unavailable. Sea Team Sea Team uniforms are navy blue & aqua. *Sea Team Commander Krik: Hailing from an unnamed water planet, Krik is appropriately the leader of the Sea Team. Speaking with an alien-type dialect, he has clairvoyant powers that tend to tell him when something bad has happened. He is the pilot of the Communications Module (#6) that becomes the torso mid-rif section of Vehicle Voltron. His VoltCom is an axe. *Lisa: Kind & compassionate member of the Sea Team. She is very knowledgeable in ancient cultures, & always seems to know the right thing to say to others. She is in a relationship with Jeff. She pilots the Space Prober (#7) that becomes the right thigh of Vehicle Voltron. *Tangor: Member of the Sea Team. Tangor pilots the Space Prober (#8) that forms the left thigh of Vehicle Voltron. *Shannon: Irish-accented member of the Sea Team. Like Ginger, he too fights for a worthy cause, as his brother is a prisoner of the Drule Empire, on Planet Doom. He pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#9) that becomes the right lower leg of Vehicle Voltron. *Zandee: Member of the Sea Team. Zandee pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#10) that becomes the left lower leg of Vehicle Voltron. *Zoe: The new cadet for the Sea Team & the twin sister of Vince of the Lion Voltron Force. Like her brother, she also has impressive technical skills which helps the Vehicle Force out a lot & appears to have some kind of power that links her to Vehicle Voltron. Land Team Land Team uniforms are red & white. *Land Team Commander Cliff: He has a strong Australian accent, & sometimes tends to have a wry sense of humor. He pilots the Jet Radar Station (#11) that forms the lower torso/hips of Vehicle Voltron. He was friends with Lance & Wolo in their academy days. Like Lance, his VoltCom weapon is a pair of pistols. *Cinda: Member of the Land Team. Like Lisa, she too is kind & emotional, especially when it comes to nature. She comes from the same water planet as Krik. She pilots the Rotating Personnel Carrier (#12) that forms the right forearm of Vehicle Voltron. *Modok: Large member of the Land Team, who can best be described as a "gentle giant." He pilots the Armored Equipment Carrier (#13) that forms the left forearm of Vehicle Voltron. *Marvin & Hutch: Good friends & members of the Land Team, they can often be seen together, either playing cards or brawling with each other. While Marvin is usually comedic, Hutch is a regular tough guy, always looking for a good fight. They pilot the All-Terrain Space Vehicles (#14 & #15) that form the right & left feet of Vehicle Voltron, respectively. *Jason: The new cadet for the Land Team. Although he's a cadet, Jason appears to be more stronger & faster (which often causes Cody to envy him) & appears to know about the Galaxy Alliance's secrets. It's possible that Jason may be holding a secret... Lion Voltron Force *Keith Kogane (voiced by Giles Panton): The Earth-born Arusian commander & leader of the Lion Voltron Force, who pilots the Black Lion that forms the bulk & head of Lion Force Voltron. He is still currenlty on the verge of retiring & becoming King of Arus. He once passed the Black Lion pilot position to Daniel, but he took this back in the season finale because Daniel wasn't really ready. He knows that there's still some good left in Daniel, as he told the teams, "I told him we aren't giving up on him... & we still aren't." He's even willing to give Daniel another chance as the Black Lion pilot once he returns. He has a friendly rivalry with Jeff in their academy days. *Lance (voiced by Andrew Francis): Second-in-command of the Lion Voltron Force, who pilots the Red Lion that forms the right arm of Lion Force Voltron. He is a tall man, both wiry & wily, & Lance is always cracking jokes & teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who contests any of Keith's commands. He is a ladies' man & a great pilot, though reckless at times. He was friends with Cliff & Wolo in their academy days. *Vince (voiced by Doron Bell Jr.): Zoe's twin brother & member of the Lion Voltron Force; he became the new Green Lion pilot after Pidge became in charge of the Castle of Lions' defenses. Like his sister Zoe, he also has impressive technical skills which helps the Lion Force out a lot & appears to have some kind of power that links him to Lion Force Voltron. *Larmina (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent): The niece of Queen Allura & member of the Lion Voltron Force; she became the new Blue Lion pilot after Allura resigned to become Queen of Arus. Larmina enjoys a good fight & hates to be left out of the action. She does not always think things through & is unskilled at piloting. *Hunk (voiced by Ty Olsson): Hunk is the strong-man of the group, piloting the Yellow Lion that forms Lion Force Voltron's left leg. He may look tough & mean, but has a soft heart, especially when it comes to children & puppies. He is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Hunk's bulk is muscle. Allies ''S.S. Explorer'' The S.S. Explorer is the mothership of the Voltron Vehicle Force, piloted by Commander Hawkins. *Commander Hawkins: Commander of the S.S. Explorer, it is Commander Hawkins who gives all the orders to the Vehicle Voltron Force. As in the original Voltron series, Hawkins is determined to make peace with the Drule Empire, despite how many times they attempt to backstab him in the process. *Captain Newley: Captain of the S.S. Explorer, & good friend to Commander Hawkins. *Professor Page: The S.S. Explorer's chief scientist & acting physician, he can tell you all about a planet & even its cultures simply by examining a mere sample or artifact. *Hardware: Little green robot aboard the S.S. Explorer, who according to Ginger, is the only one who likes it when the Vehicle Voltron Force cannot go out on a mission. Castle of Lions The Castle of Lions is the Lion Voltron Force's base of operations & their home, which can transform into a flying fortress piloted by Coran. *Coran (voiced by Ron Halder): Allura's royal advisor & a representative of Arus of the Galaxy Alliance. *Queen Allura (voiced by Ashleigh Ball): The ruler of Arus, the aunt of Larmina, & the former pilot of the Blue Lion. Though a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance, Allura is a strong-willed person, & is very capable of ruling her planet, though some like Coran tend to doubt this ability. *Pidge (voiced by Samuel Vincent): The twin brother of Chip & former pilot of the Green Pilot. He serves as the controller of the Castle of Lions' defense systems. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, & uses his size & agility to his advantage. Pidge is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains. His heart is often in his words. Galaxy Alliance Villains *Daniel/Panthera (voiced by Vincent Tong): Former member of the Lion Voltron Force & secondary antagonist of the series. Due to his overconfidence in the finale of the first season, Daniel was unable to be the official Black Lion pilot. While riding the Black Lion, his Haggarium infection returns, causing him to lose his senses & make him attack the other lions before the Black Lion automatically "spat him out" into space. Daniel soon became Panthera, a feline-based rogue whose armor & weaponry is powered by Haggarium. He still has his VoltCom powers, which are now Haggarium purple instead of its original orange color, making him incredibly fast & nearly impossible to hit. The Haggarium infection also gives him again the ability to see the Voltron Forces' next moves. He was responsible for causing the breakout at the Galaxy Alliance, which caused the surviving members of the Drule Empire & a whole lot of other alien criminals to escape. Even though they were backstabbed by Daniel, the Lion Voltron Force still care about him & are willing to give him another chance once he turns to normal. Drule Empire Voltron System *Vehicle Voltron **Strato Fighter: Piloted by the Air Team. ***Command Jet Explorer 1: Piloted by Jeff (& sometimes Cody); forms the head of Vehicle Voltron. ***Strato Weapons Module 2: Piloted by Rocky; forms the upper torso of Vehicle Voltron. ***Advanced Recon Helicopter 3 (the red one): Piloted by Wolo, forms the right upper arm of Vehicle Voltron. ***Advanced Recon Helicopter 4 (the blue one): Piloted by Chip, forms the left upper arm of Vehicle Voltron. ***Falcon Jet Fighter 5: Piloted by Ginger; forms the chest plate of Vehicle Voltron. **Aqua Fighter: Piloted by the Sea Team. ***Communications Module 6: Piloted by Krik; forms the torso mid-rif section of Vehicle Voltron. ***Space Prober 7 (the red one): Piloted by Lisa; forms the right thigh of Vehicle Voltron. ***Space Prober 8 (the blue one): Piloted by Tangor; forms the left thigh of Vehicle Voltron. ***Multi-Wheeled Explorer 9: Piloted by Shannon; forms the right lower leg of Vehicle Voltron. Usually replaces the Command Jet Explorer 1 as the head when Vehicle Voltron is in Sea Mode. ***Multi-Wheeled Explorer 10: Piloted by Zandee; forms the left lower leg of Vehicle Voltron. Usually replaces the Command Jet Explorer 1 as the head when Vehicle Voltron is in Sea Mode. **Turbo-Terrain Fighter: Piloted by the Land Team. ***Jet Radar Station 11: Piloted by Cliff; forms the lower torso/hips of Vehicle Voltron. ***Rotating Personnel Carrier 12: Piloted by Cinda; forms the right forearm of Vehicle Voltron. Usually replaces the Command Jet Explorer 1 as the head when Vehicle Voltron is in Land Mode. ***Armored Equipment Carrier 13: Piloted by Modok; forms the left forearm of Vehicle Voltron. Usually replaces the Command Jet Explorer 1 as the head when Vehicle Voltron is in Land Mode. ***All-Terrain Space Vehicle 14 (the yellow one): Piloted by Marvin; forms the right foot of Vehicle Voltron. ***All-Terrain Space Vehicle 15 (the black one): Piloted by Hutch; forms the left foot of Vehicle Voltron. *Lion Force Voltron **Black Lion: Piloted by Keith, the Black Lion forms the main body of Lion Force Voltron. Black Lion has a "Tail Shock" & its hangar is the central tower of the castle, which opens to deploy the Black Lion. Additionally, the "default" configuration of Lion Force Voltron is also known as Black Center. When the Black Lion forms the body of Lion Force Voltron, his weapon is the Blazing Sword. ***Weapon form command: Form Blazing Sword ***Reconfiguration command: Form Black Center ***Other weapon form commands (Black Center/Larmina's voice): Energy Star, Blazing Katana **Red Lion: Piloted by Lance, the Red Lion forms the right arm of Lion Force Voltron. The Red Lion's hangar is located inside a volcano near the castle. Red Lion has a "Precision Laser" & can form the body of Lion Force Voltron (known as Red Center) which uses the "Magma Pistols". In Red Center configuration, the Black Lion is Lion Force Voltron's right arm. ***Weapon form command: Draw Magma Pistols ***Reconfiguration command: Form Red Center **Green Lion: Piloted by Vince, the Green Lion forms the left arm of Lion Force Voltron. The Green Lion's hangar is located in a forest near the castle. Green Lion has a "Boomerang Blade" & can form the body of Lion Force Voltron (known as Green Center) which gives Lion Force Voltron a Tech Ninja look with a "Boomerang Shield". In Green Center configuration, the Black Lion is Lion Force Voltron's left arm. ***Weapon form command: Form Boomerang Shield ***Reconfiguration command: Form Green Center **Blue Lion: Piloted by Larmina, the Blue Lion forms the right leg of Lion Force Voltron. The Blue Lion's hangar is located underneath the moat that surrounds the castle. Blue Lion has a "Freeze Ray" & can form the body of Lion Force Voltron (known as Blue Center) which uses the "Titanic Trident", a double-ended trident. In Blue Center configuration, the Black Lion is Lion Force Voltron's right leg. It is also shown to perform better underwater than the other lions, similar to the way black lion appears to fly faster than the other lions. ***Weapon form command: Form Titanic Trident ***Reconfiguration command: Form Blue Center **Yellow Lion: Piloted by Hunk, the Yellow Lion forms the left leg of Lion Force Voltron. The Yellow Lion's hangar is located inside a lion-shaped cave located in a desert near the castle. Yellow Lion has a "Demolition Tail" as well as a prominent underbite which helps serve as a land plower & can form the body of Lion Force Voltron (known as Yellow Center) which uses the "Wrecking Maces" twin flails. Lion Force Voltron Yellow Center has the unique ability to deploy solar cell wings & recharge the robot when he's away from Planet Arus. In Yellow Center configuration, the Black Lion is Lion Force Voltron's left leg. When Yellow Center is active, the background music is played in a more rock-inspired style, mirroring Hunk's personality. ***Weapon form command: Rock Wrecking Maces ***Reconfiguration command: Form Yellow Center *Awesometron: A humanoid robot that was created by Daniel, Vince, & Larmina (with some help from Hunk) back when they were cadets. It's was destroyed in the episode "I, Voltron" during the battle with the "Lider". It was rebuilt prior to the second season & given to the new cadets of the Vehicle Voltron. Thanks to Zoe & Vince's special tapping abilities, Awesometron can combine with Vehicle Voltron or Lion Force Voltron to form Awesome Vehicle Voltron or Awesome Lion Force Voltron. **''Motorcycle'': Piloted by Cody. **''Tank'': Piloted by Jason. **''Combat Vehicle'': Piloted by Zoe. Episodes Category:Series Category:Sequel